GeneticsED
by xBaskerville
Summary: TASM/Avengers - Peter n'a même pas vingt ans. Il est maladroit, incapable d'aligner deux mots lorsqu'il est au centre de l'attention, orphelin et ... et en plus, il n'arrête que des voleurs (si nous ne comptons pas le Lézard !) ! Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un super héros ; pourtant, -presque contre son gré- il accepte de faire partie des Avengers. Avec tous les ennuis qui vont avec !
1. Prologue - En commençant par la fin

Oui, la faute dans le titre est … normale. Je vous laisse vos suppositions sur ce sujet, mais le tout sera expliquer dans un chapitre futur, ou même dans celui là (bon, naturellement, comme moi je sais pourquoi la faute est là … je vois immédiatement les références !).

Le prologue n'est pas le début de cette fanfiction. Tout au moins, de l'histoire ! J'aime faire ce genre de chose dans mes prologues ça n plaît pas à tout le monde, mais moi, j'adore ça !

Cette fanfiction est aussi publiée sur mon sky blog « spiderWEBS » (Je le précise pour ne pas qu'on m'agresse par MP ou commentaire. Je vous assure, pour une autre fanfiction sur un tout autre sujet, c'est arrivé et … c'était flippant.

En dernière précision, au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir ou de tenir un comics de Marvel dans mes mains. Donc oui, je me fis aux films ainsi qu'à mes recherches sur internet. Alors, si je fais une faute exubérante qui manque de vous tuer d'un arrêt cardiaque ne me sautez pas sur le poil ! Dites-le d'abord calmement. Je dis ça parce que, dans le cas contraire, je réplique méchamment alors bon …

Prologue non corrigé. Pas tuer, je le fait prochainement ! ovo

Sur ce, cher lecteur : **Bonne lecture** !

* * *

Genetics**ED**

_Prologue_

Il avait arrêté de chercher à reconnaître le temps. Il ne s'occupait même plus à savoir si soixante malheureuses secondes pouvaient réellement réalisé une misérable minute. Pourtant, chaque nouveau grain de sable dans le sablier de l'humanité, devenait crucial pour sa vie.

Du moins, sa survie, désormais.

La douleur venait de l'achever, quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne sentait plus son corps il ne ressentait plus rien ! Pas même les lanières de fer maintenant son corps contre la table blanche, cette dernière collée horizontalement au mur.

Ses pupilles bleutées fixer la porte, une lueur vide au plus profond de la rétine. Il regardait, mais il ne voyait rien.

Sa bouche était entrouverte, prête à laisser échapper un nouveau cri hurlement qui, de part l'usure de ses cordes vocales, serait sourd aux yeux de ses geôliers.

Le jeune homme inspirait et expirait régulièrement par le nez. Il cherchait à se tenir en vie, tentait tant bien que mal de faire transmettre un message à son cerveau qu'il ne devait pas cesser d'espérer !

Mais jour après jours, les heures s'écoulaient dans un long fleuve tranquille, sans que la torture ne prenne fin, sans que la douleur ne disparaisse, sans que sa vision ne devienne noire.

Le garçon avait bien eut l'espoir de finir desséchés ou mal nourrit ce n'était sans compter une sonde qui l'hydrater et le nourrissait constamment, par une aiguille fermement plantée dans le pli de son coude droit, cousu à même la chaire pour que ses pires débattement ne l'arrache pas. Avant qu'il ne se perde dans les limbes du désespoir, l'être humain s'était dit que ce cathéter faisait désormais partie de lui au risque de souffrir à cet endroit éternellement, si la veine où l'aiguille était plongé, venait à mourir soudainement. Cette option n'était pas encore survenue, puisque la malheureuse desservait aussi le poison qui le faisait tellement, _tellement_ souffrir.

Là, maintenue torse-nu, droit contre la table de fer, il attendait un miracle.

L'homme avait cherché à faire bonne figure un bon bout de temps le temps que son corps ne puisse plus supporter ce supplice brûlant dans ses cellules. Alors oui, il avait hurlée, supplié dans des hurlements que tout s'arrête offrant une bien piètre image de lui à son équipe. Depuis lors considéré comme un enfant, il ignorait ce que ses équipiers pensaient encore de lui surement l'avaient-ils oublié ou riraient de son sort. Dès ses premiers hurlements, il n'avait plus osé jeter un regard vers la caméra constamment allumée, diffusant en directe sa continuelle torture à ses alliés.

Rien que cet appareil numérique était une torture il se sentait tellement mise-à-nue, dépouillé de sa fierté l'unique chose qui pouvait encore le fer tenir.

En ce jour ou en cette nuit, voire surement en ce début de matinée ou fin de soirée, l'enfant se demandait s'il était bien vivant et si oui, comment le pouvait-il l'être encore ?

Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'une des portes de la salle s'ouvrit l'obscurité fit place à une vive lumière jaune.

- Peter, mon cher ami ! grinça une voix, Voilà bien longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas vu !

Sourd ou inconscient, les lèvres ne remuèrent pas l'expression de son visage ne mua pas d'un millimètre également.

- Tu veux encore jouer les durs ? Je me permets de souligner ta bravoure mon grand !

Un silence répondit à la place de Peter avec arrogance.

- Je vois. Je n'en ai que faire de tes belles paroles. Seuls tes jolis cris comptent pour moi. Tes petits-copains sont tellement tendus chez eux, à chercher à te localiser… Je suis sûr qu'ils se relayent pour au moins te soutenir du mieux qu'ils peuvent, à moins que ce ne soit par plaisir de te voir exhiber ta douleur…

Il y eu une nouvelle pause.

Un homme grand et blond pénétra dans la pièce, rapidement suivit par plusieurs personnes masquées d'un morceau de velours noirs. Deux d'entre eux tirés un petit chariot, avec de nombreux ustensiles médicaux.

- Il est tant de faire un don de ton sang Peter. Il est riche, tellement riche qu'on a pu guérir plusieurs cobayes. Ils n'ont pas tes facultés, mais ce n'est pas un souci.

L'humain s'approcha de son prisonnier à pas lent, emplie de sentiments malsains. Aux côtés de l'enfant, l'aîné caressa la joue du plus jeune, remontant aux tempes, entortillant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns devenus aussi bien longs, que gras. Puis, il colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de son sujet, susurrant ses mots avec une joie jaune :

- J'ai tout mon temps pour toi. J'ai l'éternité pour t'étudier.

Fier que son détenu ne profère ni injures ni débattement, ni même qu'il ne frémisse, le médecin partie dans un fou rire, indiquant à ses hommes de faire le boulot pendant qu'il s'occuper de faire un point en face de la caméra.

- Êtes-vous à l'aise dans vos fauteuils mes amis ? Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'elle est ma joie d'avoir enfin mon loup devenu agneau ! Il a une certaine utilité, je vais le laisser encore en vie quelques temps, avec sa pleine conscience. Et puis, il me rejoindra mais qu'est-ce que cela pourra bien vous faire mes amis ? Vous n'êtes pas venus. En trois mois, vous vous êtes révélez incapable de venir libérer votre jeune araignée. Je lui trace un avenir de puissance remercier moi Avengers ! Je mets votre nouvelle recrue sur un piédestal !

Il rit une nouvelle fois, essuyant ses yeux pour cacher ses vilaines larmes de jouissance. Un autre de ses projets allait enfin aboutir ! Grâce au contre-gré de ce joli garçon mais qu'importe ? Pour parvenir à ses fin, quelques soit les époques, tous les moyens sont à utiliser ! Que ce soit des actes non-recommandables, le scientifique n'en avait cure.

Sa joie se retrouva de courte durée. Un hurlement assourdissant s'échappa de la gorge de Peter.

L'adolescent s'agiter contre la table, cognant le fer blanc de ses membres assourdissant toujours plus la pièce.

- Qu'a-t-il donc ? Le produit n'est pas injecté !

- Nous n'avons fait que lui planter une aiguille dans son autre coude, docteur.

Désormais furibond, l'homme s'approcha, le visage tirer dans une moue colérique. Au cri d'un des membres de son personnel médical (qui se révéla être une femme par sont on de voix), le scientifique n'eut pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Un simple coup d'œil expliquait le tout.

Dans le petit tube de la seringue qui recueillait du sang pour de nouvelles analyses, il n'y avait aucune trace du liquide vitale rouge. Il n'y avait que des fils blanc, tous tissés les uns aux autres et qui s'accrochait aux parois du plastique résistant.

Impatient, le docteur attrapa une paire de ciseau sur le chariot et mutila sauvagement une joue de Peter. Obtenant pour son plaisir personnel, de hurlement toujours plus strident.

Mais mieux encore, il n'y avait toujours pas de sang. Uniquement cette même substance blanche filandreuse. Le médecin les arracha du visage, prenant en compte que si les fils n'étaient pas coupés, ils s'étendraient encore en encore, causant une vive souffrance pour son détenu.

La texture de cette substance le fit rire. Soyeuse et collante. Comme la toile d'une araignée.

Ô que oui ! Son jouet portait bien son surnom.

- J'ai de nouveau projet pour toi, Peter Parker. dit-il un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

Merci de ta visite, et de ta lecture !

Sache que les reviews sont appréciées, m'aident à continuer ainsi qu'à progresser. Elles me permettent aussi d'établir un lien avec toi et de dialoguer sur tout et rien.

Alors oui, laisse-moi une petite review, ça ne coûte rien et ça m'aidera à poster plus régulièrement !

À bientôt !


	2. Chapitre Un

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favorite ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus joyeux, qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que le premier (car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire !)

Aaaah … les scènes de combats ne sont pas mes favorites lorsqu'il s'agit de les écrire…

_Avertissement stylistique _:

- Ce tiret ( - ) symbolise que l'on passe à une autre scène (moment de journée, autre endroit. Les marques « journalières » sont indiquées juste en dessus).

- L'écriture _italique_ : le personnage insiste bien sur son mot et/ou sa phrase.

- L'écriture **grasse** : le mot/la phrase est presque crié/hurlé.

- L'écriture _**grasse**_ et _**italique**_ : le personnage insiste sur son mot/sa phrase en le criant/hurlant.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Genetics**ED**

_Chapitre Un_

* * *

_Commençons l'histoire par ce qui a conduit au désastre_

Peter se redressa en s'aidant du reste du mur. Lâchant un grognement de douleur, il posa une main sur sa tête, là où un peu de sang s'écoulait plus que de raison. La vue trouble sous son masque, il prit le risque de ferme une poignée de seconde ses paupières, se fiant à ses spider-sens.

Soufflant pour évacuer sa souffrance soudaine, il appuya sur ses lanceurs de toiles pour cautériser la plaie. Ce n'était pas un bandage efficace, mais au moins, il permettait de limiter l'écoulement conséquent de sang ainsi qu'un risque d'infection.

Enfin, l'homme-araignée étendit ses bras vers le membre mécanique de l'un de ses ennemis, tira sur le lien de sois et se projeta sur lui, pied en avant. Le jeune homme décapita sans plus de ménagement l'androïde juste avant l'explosion de ce monstre robotique, il se jeta sur une autre façade pour étudier d'au plus près la situation. Sautant de fenêtre en fenêtre, l'adolescent grimpa jusqu'au toit.

Sa tête lui tourna encore un instant, manquant bien de lui faire perdre son équilibre.

- Ce n'est rien … chercha-t-il à se persuader

Et pour preuve, il se laissa tomber en arrière, sous les cris de la foule en bas. La vision tout de même trouble, il écarta ses bras, visant au mieux ses deux prochaines cibles. Peter les attrapa sans difficulté dans sa toile. Prenant bien en main ses fils de soie, le vent sifflant en continu dans ses oreilles, il propulsa ses deux ennemis l'un contre l'autre, créant une explosion en pleine air.

Profitant du souffle d'air chaud, Spider-Man se jeta sur le dos du dernier robot géant. Même s'il n'avait plus de volonté de sortir de phrase idiote émit pour son adversaire, il ne put s'empêcher de rire aux mouvements s'saccagés de l'androïde vivant pour tenter de l'intercepter. Rampant tel bon lui semblait sur la carcasse de ferraille, Spider-Man finit par se retrouvait juste face au visage robotique.

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas qui est ton maître jolie machine, mais qu'il sache que s'il revient, avec ou sans tes frères robotiques, je m'en chargerai ! New York est sous ma protection désormais !

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. L'homme en rouge et bleu lui arracha sa tête avec toutes les connections qui l'alimentaient.

Repliant ses pieds contre sa poitrine, il s'éjecta loin du corps mécanique sans énergie utilisable. S'allongeant dans un courant d'air, l'araignée accrocha tous les débris des robots tombant vers le sol, mais surtout les civils innocents, qui n'avaient rien demandé à toutes ses soudaines calamités.

Tout suspendu dans les airs, Spider-Man se posa souplement sur un lampadaire, près d'un policier.

- Y a-t-il des personnes coincées sous les décombre ?

- Non… répondit l'agent de l'ordre ébahit

- Ni d'autres robots selon les informations de vos collègues ?

- Non plus, vous les avez tous détruit, Spider-Man.

- Je resterai votre fidèle serviteur !

Abaissant la tête pour une salutation, comme si on imaginait parfaitement un clin d'œil, le jeune garçon tissa une nouvelle fois, s'élançant entre les gratte-ciel de New York, roulant sur les murs, sautant de balustrade en balustrade. La vitesse nouvelle, un poids un moins lui donnant comme des ailes.

Ses blessures picotaient sa peau ses muscles criaient avec douleur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, vraiment. Il se sentait tellement libre, revigorait de toute vie, loin de tous soucis ! Peter poussa un cri de joie libérateur une fois qu'il se laissa tomber en chute libre, ne se rattrapant qu'à quelques pieds du sol. Donnant un mouvement à son bio-câble, il finit par disparaître dans les coins sombres d'un immeuble. Il ne fut ni visible pour un quelconque civile, et encore moins par ces nouvelles caméras que le jeune homme avait remarqué quelques jours plus tôt, un cible d'aigle dessus. Le jeune s'était persuadé que la police voulait juste renforcé la sécurité.

Il y avait du vrai dans ses pensées. La partie fausse ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la police qui avait ordonné l'installation de tous ces nouveaux appareils électroniques.

Son masque retiré, Peter sorti sa trousse de soin ainsi qu'un miroir de poche.

- Au moins, ces blessures là, elles font vraiment penser à celles que l'on peut se faire sur un skate. marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

D'un acte minutieux, Peter retira à la pince chaque fil de soie collé à ses blessures afin d'assurer une cicatrisation en bonne et due forme. Ainsi que rapide. Un des points positifs depuis que l'araignée génétiquement modifiée l'avait mordue.

Sa blessure la plus douloureuse était bien celle à la tête. Priant pour qu'il n'ait aucune commotion cérébrale aussi légère soit-elle, l'adolescent la recouvrit d'un pansement, avec le plus de délicatesse possible (un simple effleurement de peau le faisait grimpait au plafond chose bien étrange puisque que ses pires blessures au torse ne le faisait pas autant souffrir).

L'étudiant camoufla le tout avec quelques mèches des cheveux. La bande collante se voyait toujours elle était juste moins tape-à-l'œil.

Sifflotant un peu plus joyeusement, il s'occupa de ses autres blessures. La plupart pouvait être cachées, sa tante n'aurait à s'inquiéter que pour l'égratignure douloureuse à son front et les quelques griffures sur le dos de sa main (si ces dernières ne disparaissaient pas dans les quelques heures !). Et pour la fête d'anniversaire de May, ce n'était qu'une très bonne nouvelle à prendre !

Lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, son corps entier se figea. Un petit bruit s'agiter dans le creux de ses oreilles, comme une alarme interne.

La respiration coupée brutalement, Peter se dit qu'il valait mieux rester chez lui. S'il se fiait à ses spider-sens, l'adolescent devait rester ici pour régler ce qui n'allait pas : après tout, si c'était un vulgaire cambrioleur, ou bien-même une quelconque personne ayant découvert son identité secrète … il valait mieux que sa tante ne soit mêlait en rien.

Le brun jeta un regard sur l'horloge. Non, Peter n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que ses sens ne s'agitaient. Tante May n'était toujours pas rentrée de son travail et elle ne le serait pas avant plusieurs heures. L'adolescent se permit de souffler silencieusement.

Tout en verrouillant la porte, ses yeux bleus glissèrent contre les murs de la pièce c'est à peine s'il fut surprit qu'aucun des appareils électroménager n'était allumé. Une personne normale aurait pu penser à une stupide panne de courant. Or, combien de panne de courant s'accompagne d'une rétention d'eau ? Il tirait cette information du simple fait que le robinet de la cuisine n'émettait aucun son et ni lui, ni sa tante ne voulait faire changer cet ustensile bruyant. C'était l'Oncle Ben qui l'avait installé après tout…

Peter déglutit. Il chercha à faire le moins de bruit possible. Ses spider-sens toujours en alerte maximale lui donner la chaire de poule ainsi que des tremblements dans ses mains. Quel pouvait donc être ce danger ? Même contre le Docteur Curtis Connors, alias le Lézard, l'adolescent n'avait pas été aussi en alerte ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à jouer la comédie fit comme si de rien n'était.

Métrisant au mieux sa frayeur, il sorti le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa tante pour le mettre au frigidaire. Il ouvrit même la porte de la machine (ce qui confirma sa thèse de la soi-disante panne de courant).

- Pas possible ! fit-il dans un faux excès de colère, Depuis quand les plombs ont sauté ?

Comme il n'y avait aucune odeur et que les autres aliments étaient tous encore frais à son touché, Peter en déduisit que ça ne durait pas depuis longtemps. Qu'aurait pu dire tante May ? Le jour de son anniversaire en plus ! Le jeune homme déposa la boîte du gâteau à l'intérieur.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de bazar dans la cave ! grogna-t-il

La remarque n'était pas tout-à-fait fausse. Cambrioleur ou non, il serait bien forcé à descendre, d'un moment à l'autre.

Le mouvement en provenance de sa droite, vers le salon, lui fit oublier de jouer son rôle de l'adolescent qui voulait surprendre la personne qui justement, voulait le surprendre.

Il ferma violement la porte du frigidaire. Se redressant, il se dirigea sans plus de peine vers l'entrée du salon. Près de la fenêtre arrière, une ombre noire sortait en contraste. Plissant un peu ses pupilles bleues, Peter n'y vit qu'un homme avec un bandeau sombre sur un œil, vêtu de la tête au pied de noir, des sangles sur ses cuisses retenant quelques armes à feu, en plus de ceux à sa ceinture.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa tante ? Pour de vrai ? Peter croisa les doigts pour qu'aucun échange de coup de feu ne survienne et détruise la maison partiellement. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait vraiment un karma de merde.

- Sans vouloir paraître grossier, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la maison de ma tante ?

L'homme sourit un peu. Il se décolla du mur pour s'avancer un peu. Vers la lumière que les volets fermés laissaient filtrer. Peter lui, glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'éloigna de l'encadreur de la porte, s'approchant à pas de loup et mesuré vers les deux fauteuils principaux.

-Êtes-vous bien Peter Parker, tout juste dix-huit ans, scolarisé au lycée de science de Midtown ? Second élève de sa classe de dernière année, juste derrière une dénommée Gwen Stacy ? Vos moyennes se touchent tellement que vos professeurs se demandent s'ils ne devraient pas vous mettre à égalité. Vous pratiquez peu de sport, et êtes même martyriser par Eugène « Flash » Tompson. Vos parents sont morts dans un accident d'aviation peu de temps après vous avoir laissé chez votre oncle et votre tante. Et il y a bien, moins d'un an maintenant, votre oncle est aussi décédé, sous vos yeux. Selon vos professeurs, cela à causé une petite chute dans vos notes –mais vos résultats sont désormais en hausses- ainsi qu'un accès de violence vite disparu.

Le lycéen ne parvint pas à rester de marbre durant cette longue tirade qui continua encore longtemps. Il s'éclaircie la gorge, coupant ainsi court la parole à l'homme noire en face de lui. Ce dernier l'observa de haut, un micro-sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres sombres.

- Vous qui semblez tant que ça me connaître, je peux savoir … qui vous êtes ? murmure Peter un excès de colère dans sa gorge

- Je suis Nick Fury, directeur de la **S**tratégie **H**abileté **I**ntervention **E**xécution et **L**ogistique **D**éfensive, dit aussi le S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Je vous accorde que ce diminutif est parfait.

L'homme borgne se risqua un sourire narquois. Ce n'était qu'un rictus microscopique : un directeur garde toujours la tête froide ! (Même si cette stupide blague répétitive l'amusait toujours autant.)

- Cependant, reprit le plus jeune, maintenant que vous avez daigné me donner votre identité, ça vous arracherez un bras de me dire la raison de votre infraction chez ?

- Je me devais de vous parlez, monsieur Parker.

- Vous pouviez tout aussi bien, toquer à la porte.

- Nul doute que vous m'auriez fermé la porte au nez.

- Nul doute que cela ne me gênerait pas de le faire, si vous étiez au pas de la porte d'entrée ! Entrer chez les gens, comme ça, sans permission ça vous rend encore plus suspect qu'autre chose !

- Il fallait que ce soit un moment sûr, un endroit sûr. Il ne devait ni avoir votre tante ou vos voisins à écouter notre discussion.

Peter resta tout de même crispé, prêt à bondir à tout moment sur cet homme des plus … suspicieux. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'il ne puisse dire exactement où il avait déjà vu ce visage. Mémoire, ô douce mémoire ! Que tu es fuyarde et vagabonde lorsqu'on a le plus besoin de toi !

- Parlez. Pendant que je suis encore enclin à vous écoutez.

- Vous devriez savoir que New York, que les reste des Etats-Unis et même du monde entier, est sous la protection de Avengers.

L'étudiant resta dubitatif. Ses sens sonnèrent vivement l'alerte.

- Pardon ?

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D est une organisation gouvernementale, monsieur Parker. Nous réunissons les super-héros afin qu'ils protègent la Terre et qu'ils soient eux-mêmes reçoivent une protection de leur identité secrète. Certain veulent faire cavaliers seuls, mais pour leur bien, nous les surveillons. En revanche, depuis presque une bonne année maintenant, six héros forment une équipe soudée, réglant divers problème en ville, ou dans le monde.

Peter fit son possible pour ne pas sautiller sur place et prendre la fuite. Même ses poings se serrèrent pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait pourtant !

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais … en quoi ça doit m'interpeler ?

- Ne devinez-vous pas ?

- Devinez quoi ?

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D vous veut monsieur Parker. Ou du moins, devrais-je vous appeler Spider-Man ?

Il y eut un silence tendu. Fury abordait un sourire presque vainqueur, alors que Peter, lui, semblait surtout tombait des nus. L'adolescent cligna longuement des yeux, juste avant qu'un rire nerveux sorti de sa gorge.

- Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ? Moi, Spider-Man ? Non, mais vous m'avez regardé ?

- Même taille, même corpulence.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser plus que de raison, je ne suis pas le seul à mesurer cette taille et faire ce poids !

- Non, en effet. Et je dois avouer que pour cacher votre véritable identité, vous êtes bien plus discret que nous pouvions l'imaginer.

- Est-ce que ça vous monte au cerveau si je vous dis que je ne suis _pas_ Spider-Man ?

Peter ne savais vraiment plus où se mettre et surtout, que faire ! Avouer être l'homme araignée, continuer à tout nier pour faire comme si de rien n'était, ou finir par foutre une raclée du siècle à cet individu ? Il était perdu, pris au piège tel une araignée n'ayant plus de chemin de fuite et finissant vulgairement écrasé par un pied.

- Et vous pouvez-vous me donnez une raison pour laquelle vos commandes internet sont surtout de l'élasthanne et du bio-câble d'Oscorp ?

- Je-euh ...

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi monsieur Parker, encore moins le S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais il faut que vous sachiez, que votre identité est chaque jour menacée. Et que vous êtes encore poursuivie par certaine force de police. Acceptez de nous rejoindre, et je vous promets que ses poursuites s'achèveront, que vos amis seront surveillés et protéger. Ainsi que votre tante, naturellement.

- Je vais vous le répéter combien de fois ? Je ne suis _**pas**_ Spider-Man !

Le directeur Fury lâcha un sourire. Au moins, pour une fois, les professeurs ne s'étaient pas trompés en rédigeant leur bulletin psychologique sur leur élève. L'étudiant était aussi têtu qu'une mule. L'agent Hill lui avait pourtant dit d'y aller doucement dans les explications malheureusement, l'homme borgne préférait sincèrement ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Il souleva sa veste, y glissa sa main libre pour en sortir des photos, qu'il jeta une à une sur la table. En face de lui, Peter blanchit une à une. Nier n'était plus possible. Si les situations cartographiées pouvaient porter à confusion, sûr qu'il aurait pu jouer le fan boy en admirant son nouvel héros ! Malheureusement … comment pouvait-il expliquer qu'il se retrouvait face à un cambrioleur évanouie, pigé dans sa toile, alors qu'il retirer son masque afin de soigner une blessure ? Il n'y avait aucune confusion de la scène. Ou celle où son masque était juste à porter de main, pour rassurer une fillette prise au piège dans les flammes de son propre immeuble. Il n'y avait qu'avec les enfants que Peter retirer la protection de son identité. Pour les mettre en confiance, leur tendre son masque pour qu'ils deviennent eux aussi un héros pendant leur sauvetage.

D'autres photographies recouvrirent les autres, faisant soupirer le jeune homme. Il leva les bras au ciel Peter s'avoua vaincu.

- Vous avez un don pour vous cacher des caméras. Nous avons dû en installer des nouvelles, plus discrètes. Mais là encore, vous saviez rester dans l'ombre.

- C'est ce que fait une araignée, monsieur, pour qu'aucun humain ne l'écrase.

- On aurait finit par vous trouvez. Rien ne reste secret, au S.H.I.E.L.D. Les échantillons de votre sang, trouvait ce matin, n'ont fait que prouver votre réelle identité.

- Comment vous… ? murmura Peter tout de suite interrompu par Fury

- Sur plusieurs décombres de ce matin. Mes scientifiques ont eut du mal à avoir une quantité suffisante de votre sang pour leur expertise. Sans Stark et sa technologie, je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu.

Peter lâcha un énième soupire. Le voilà dans de beaux draps ! Fury parlait d'intégrer l'équipe des Avengers, une grande classe en somme ! Qui ne rêverait pas de faire équipe avec la légende vivante, Captain America, le célèbre Anthony Stark, le prince de la Foudre Thor, le génie des rayons gamma Bruce Banner qui devient le Hulk ou les deux super-espions Black Widow et Hawkeye ? Excepté les super-méchants et les antihéros… Faire équipe avec les Avengers seraient tellement la classe !

Mais lui, il n'était pas si super que cela. Il avait une force décuplé, une régénération vitale bien plus rapide qu'un être vivant normal, des sens décuplés, il pouvait marcher sur n'importe quelle surface, une agilité et une grande vivacité. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était à peine sorti de ses couches, diplômé et qu'il arrêté des invasions extra-terrestres. L'équipe était déjà tellement soudée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter un nouveau membre il fallait être réaliste !

- Que vous acceptiez ou que vous refusiez, commença Fury après un long silence, Stark vous propose un stage rémunéré dans son entreprise. Votre dossier scolaire lui a tapé dans l'œil, en plus de vos web-lanceurs. Le S.H.I.E.L.D vous fournira aussi une bourse plus conséquente en étude le monde à besoin de futur scientifique tel que vous. Je comprendrai parfaitement votre refus, vous êtes encore jeune.

- Tout comme je parie qu'il y a un léger compromis, si j'accepte votre offre.

- Perspicace.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment.

- Le compromis sera peut-être plus important que vous ne l'imaginiez.

- Depuis que vous vous êtes introduit ici, je m'attends à tout.

- Eh bien, vous allez devoir loger à la Tour Stark, nouvellement baptisée la Tour Avengers, pour protéger votre tante, ainsi que pour vous familiarisez avec les membres de l'équipe et subir un entrainement presque quotidien.

- Je ne peux pas laisser ma tante toute seule !

- Rien ne vous interdira de passer la voir quand vous le souhaitez.

La proposition était tentante. C'est vrai ! May ne s'inquièterait plus tous les soirs à attendre qu'il rentre, l'université serait plus abordable et le stage chez Stark Industrie serait … serait tout simplement un point non négligeable sur son curriculum vitae !

- Je vous donne jusqu'au prochain mardi pour nous donner votre réponse. Rejoignez-nous à la Tour Stark après vous cours. Venez même si vous refusez, il ne va sans dire que l'équipe aimerait vous rencontrer, monsieur Parker.

Peter hocha la tête, incapable de penser convenablement.

Il ne fit même pas attention lorsque le directeur prit les voiles de la même façon dont il était venu. L'électricité revint dans la totalité de la maisonnée, de même pour l'eau.

Spider-Man avait un choix à réaliser. Et vite !

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

Voilà pour se premier chapitre ! Le prochain sera la rencontre avec l'équipe !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez malgré les fautes persistantes (enfin, s'il y en reste encooooore ! )

**See you soon ! :3**


End file.
